Constellation Senshi - Genesis
by Phoenix Crash
Summary: The start of how my OC senshi started. During the era of the Silver Millennium on the groups of constellations gather for a celebration of newly appointed knights to be guardians to the contellation maidens.


_I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time and all my previous fanfictions here seem to have been removed. Either it was too explicit or it had been moved to . So here's my reattempt to my OC Senshi character, which is possibly going to be turned into a comic at my art site . My creativity isn't as great as it use to be years ago, I am attempting to keep my creative spirits up, since I'm generally an artist not a writer. In any case here's the first chapter to my FF._

Chapter 1

A busy day has come to a close for the Kingdom of Phoenix and an evening of introducing the new Guardians Knights to the royal court has begun. The guests had started to assemble into the palace courtyard which was decorated in silver and teal ribbons and flocks. Queen Velerie was very pleased at the effort her palace hand had put into making the courtyard looking as stunning as it is this night. She walked around and greeted each guests with a smile, as her husband King Gerald had a chat with the King of Betelgeuse, King Herschel, who were conversing about the engagement of their son and daughter.

The courtyard echoed with the chatter of the guests and soon five young men entered dressed in the Guardian Knights formal attire. Eridanus sighed as he noticed several of the young maidens at the courtyard eyeing him and he turned to Phoenix who was casually waving across the room at some of the court-hands. Eridanus put his hands in his pocket and spoke in a low voice to Phoenix.

"How can you be so casual at this moment?"

Phoenix turned to Eridanus and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I knew I was going make it as a Guardian Knight. You knew you were going to be one as well."

"Are you still a bit nervous as to meeting the ladies that we're supposed to be assigned to?" asked Cygnus as he took a few steps forwards.

"I think he's more nervous that he'd be the one leading us," said Pegasus, "considering us the group of misfits that he grew up with, he actually made it to Lord-Knight."

"You're not a complete angel you know, Pegasus," said Eridanus. "I just want this to go well."

"You're kind of quite tonight, Orion," said Cygnus. "Is there something the matter?"

"Just waiting for the ceremony to start," said Orion.

"Just want to get it done and over with?" asked Pegasus.

"No, he's wants to hurry up and spend time with Lady Brie," chuckle Phoenix. "Why didn't you bother asking to be her Guardian Knight anyway? I'm sure they would've assigned you to her. Given that your dad is the one in charge."

"It'll be like always getting what I want," said Orion walking into the courtyard. "And that is not the image I want people to see me as."

"Let's not worry ourselves about things like that," said Cygnus. "We made it through training and it's time to celebrate our victory."

Eridanus stood behind as he watched his friends proceed into the courtyard and began to mingle with the guest. He smiled and shakes his head a bit and then took a step forward. He then felt someone pull him back and he turned to see who it was. One of the palace maiden grabbed ahold of him and she smiled as he turned to see who she was.

"You must be the new Guardian Knight," said the palace maiden flirtatiously.

Eridanus raised a brow and pulled his arms away from her grasp. "Well, um yes I am. And you are-?"

The palace maiden twirled a lock of hair in her finger. "I'm Jesseil, one of the palace maidens here."

"Nice to meet you Jessiel," said Eridanus. "Now if you don't mind I need to get to my buddies over there."

"You don't wish to hang around for a bit," asked Jesseil as she grabbed his hand and pulls him closer to her.

Eridanus felt very uncomfortable now with Jesseil pushing herself on to him and he pulls away from her and walks towards his friends, every so often looking back to see if Jesseil was following him. Jesseil stood back and watched as he walked away. Another palace maiden walked up and stood beside Jesseil and giggled.

"He doesn't seem at all interested Jesseil," said the palace maiden. "Perhaps you should try another guy."

"No Amberline," said Jesseil. "He's too handsome to give up on. I'll just have to try a different approach."

"Are you going to give up on the Prince now?" asked Amberline.

"Dear Amberline, you think I would give up on the prince that easily?" said Jesseil. "Besides I was told he wasn't going to be showing up tonight anyway, so why can't I have a little fun?"

"I don't know I overheard the king speaking about the Prince showing up a little later," said Amberline as she started to walk away from Jesseil.

"Hey, wait!" exclaimed Jessiel as she ran after Amberline.

Queen Velerie and King Gerald made their way to the stair case and the queen began to tap her wine glass with a fork to get the attention of the guest. The courtyard became quiet. The queen smiled and turned to her husband who began his speech.

"My guests, friends, family and friends of friends," began Gerald. "We have gathered here today to welcome to newest members of the Royal court. The Guardian Knights that have completed their training and that will be assigned to the ladies of the court who are very excited to be meeting with you tonight. Well most of them are excited. In any case we shall start. Will the Guardian Knights please come to my side?"

Cygnus, Orion, Pegasus, Phoenix and Eridanus walked over and stood by the King's left side respectively in order. Velerie smiled as she walked over to the end of the stairway and looked up and then back to the Guardian Knights.

"Guardian Knight Cygnus," began Velerie. Cygnus took a step forward and bowed to the queen. "You shall be assigned to Lady Jasmine daughter of High lord Evingnoff."

A brunette lady with blue eyes came out from a corner room at the top of the stairs smiled down at the court then fixed her eyes on Cygnus. She slowly came down the stairs and when reaching the bottom of the steps she turned to Cygnus and curtsied looking down at the floor. Cygnus bowed in respect to the lady. He held out his hand and Lady Jasmine placed her hand in his.

"Lady Jasmine it is a pleasure to be assigned as your Guardian Knight," he eloquently spoke to her.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint, Sir Cygnus," she said as she led the way to the side opposite side of where the King was standing. Cygnus followed her and stood beside her hands behind his back.

Velerie smiled and turned to Orion who was taking a step forward. "Guardian Knight Orion, it is my pleasure to assign you to Lady Brie, daughter of Baron Libra and Baroness Leonessa."

Orion had a huge smile on his face and turned to the top of the stairs to see Lady Brie step out from the corner room. She walked down the stairs carefully and Orion watched as her pink curls bounced at every step she took down the stairs. As she stopped at the bottom of the stairs she had a big smile on her face and curtsied to him as he bowed to her.

Phoenix quietly whispers to Pegasus and Eridanus, "He seems extremely happy about the arrangement here."

"Ah be happy for him," said Pegasus. "He's in love."

"I suppose I should," said Phoenix.

"He's not as precocious as you are, Phoenix," said Eridanus.

"Say the heartthrob of the night," whispered Phoenix. "You got all the single girls in the courtyard giving you the gushy eye."

"Not at all interested in any of them," said Eridanus watching Lady Brie and Orion smiling at each other. "Besides you know quite well none of them are my type."

"Lady Brie it is an extreme honor to be your Guardian Knight," said Orion happily.

Lady Brie giggled and placed her hands in his. "It's a very great honor to be your lady, Sir Orion."

They moved over to the side and stood next to Cygnus and Jasmine. Pegasus stepped forward and bowed to the queen.

"Guardian Knight Pegasus," began Velerie. "It is my pleasure to grant you assignment to Lady Adeilena, daughter of Dutchess Evangeline."

Lady Adeilena walked out from the corner room and down the stairs gave Pegasus a curtsied as he bow respectfully back to her. "Lady Adeilena…"

"Just Adeil would be fine," said Adeilena. "And I look forward to you being my Guardian Knight."

Pegasus held his hand out and she placed her hand in his and they both moved to the side. Phoenix nudges Eridanus and chuckled a bit.

"Looks like it's my turn," he whispered to his friend as he took a step forward. Eridanus slightly smiled almost laughing as she shakes his head at Phoenix.

Velerie smiled and let out a sigh. "Guardian Knight Phoenix, you are assigned to Lady Ashleigh, daughter of Lord Okrul."

"Ashleigh?!" exclaimed Phoenix, "but mom!"

"Do not argue," said Velerie. "She is your assigned lady and you must do your job as a Guardian Knight."

A blonde hair lady came out from the corner room and came down the steps quickly. "Don't worry, Phoenix, I am not thrilled about you being my Guardian Knight as well, but we should make the most of it. Of which, tomorrow you will be escorting me to a tea date with my parents during brunch."

Phoenix hung his head down and held his hand out as Ashleigh placed her hand in his and lead the way to the side standing next to Pegasus and Adeilena.

"I suppose they would make an interesting comedy," said Adeilena giggling into Pegasus's ear.

"With Phoenix it might be anything," said Cygnus quietly.

Eridanus with his hands behind his back steps forward quietly and bowed to the queen. Velerie stood up straight and looked at her husband the king and then back to Eridanus as soon as she saw the King nodded his head. "Guardian Lord-Knight Eridanus. You have been bestowed the rank of Lord-Knight by Sir Lord Rigel and by that rank we have assigned you to a very important lady. So without further ado you're assigned to our Princess Crash, daughter of King Gerald and me Queen Velerie."

Eridanus was a bit shocked to find out that he was assigned to be the Guardian Knight of the King and Queen's. Knowing Phoenix all his life, the last time he saw his sister was ten years ago. He took a deep breath and looked up the top of the stairs. He watched as a brown haired lady came out of the corner room and she slowly looked down at the court and then to him. Eridanus' heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. He felt his face flushed as he didn't think he would suddenly be smitten at the sight of the princess, yet alone his best friend's sister. She was beautiful to him and ten years seems to have changed her. Princess Crash slowly walked down the stairs and upon reaching the last step she turned and curtsied to Eridanus. He bowed slowly looking to the floor then back to her as he got back up.

"Your highness," said Eridanus as he held his hand out to her. "It is an explicit honor to be your Guardian Knight."

Crash turned and looked to her mother who nodded back at her. The princess turned back to Eridanus and placed her hand in his. Eridanus bent down and placed a kiss on her hand and then looked at her. Crash looked back at him quietly for a moment, and then spoke softly. "I look forward to your services as my Guardian Knight, Sir Eridanus."

Eridanus stepped aside and allowed her to lead the way to stand next to Phoenix and Ashleigh. Eridanus followed and stood behind Crash his hand behind his back and stood straight up as the King stood before them all.

"You five are the best of the best to be granted title of Guardian Knights," said Gerald. "As a Guardian Knight you have a sworn duty to protect your maiden and uphold the law of this Kingdom and all Kingdoms that are bonded. You all have a code to follow and we hope to see you uphold its rules. You are to protect the princess and her court as you would your kings. So without further ado, we celebrate your step into knighthood."

The courtyard echoed rejoicing sounds and applause. The guardian knights bowed to the king as the king bowed back to them, and soon it was time to go about meeting with the guest. The four ladies pulled their knights along with them into the crowd as Crash and Eridanus stood still watching them mingle. Eridanus turned to the princess and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Perhaps we should join them," he began.

"Is that what you wish to do?" she said not giving him a glance. She looked around the ballroom slowly and solemnly.

"Are you not enjoying yourself tonight?" Eridanus questioned.

"I'm just not feeling comfortable about all this Guardian Knight routine," the princess said. "It's just a bit old fashioned in some ways. I wasn't even told that I would be assigned a Guardian Knight until a few moments ago after I had gotten dressed for this engagement."

"So you are disappointed in tonight's event."

"I suppose disappointed is the correct term for it. Although I was leaning towards embitter. Although this was all part of my parent's doing, I still don't understand why it had to be done."

"Perhaps they are just looking out for you. Making sure you're safe where ever you need to go."

"I suppose, but wouldn't my prince be right for that type of duty?"

"Prince?" Eridanus asked feeling his heart sink a bit.

The princess bought her gaze to Eridanus and looked into his grey-blue eyes for a moment, and almost got lost in them. She snapped herself out of the trance regained her composure. "Yes, my prince. Prince Eldren."

"Eldren of Betelgeuse?" asked Eridanus.

"Yes," said Crash. She pulled her gaze away and looked at King Herschel who was talking to her father and laughing heartily. "He said he would be here tonight, but so far I've not seen him. It just seems like his father is the only one that showed up."

Eridanus turned to the direction Crash was looking and then back to her. He saw the sad look on her face and felt a little sad himself. More so now knowing that his heart was racing while standing with her and then knowing that he shouldn't have any attraction towards her at all, due to circumstances of her being with Prince Eldren of Betelgeuse, and being the sister of a close and longtime friend.

"Perhaps if we walk around we will find him," said Eridanus trying to break out of his sulk. "He's bound to be among the crowd somewhere."

Crash looked at him for a bit and saw him smile a little as he held his arm out to her. She smiled back and glided her arms into his and had him lead the way into the crowd. Eridanus stood tall and began to escort her through the courtyard as she scanned the crowd for her prince. After a few rounds around the courtyard Crash was starting to feel a bit dismayed not being able to find Prince Eldern anywhere. She pulled away from Eridanus and looked out to the garden. Eridanus turned to her and stood there quietly.

"I suppose I could relieve you of your duties early tonight," said Crash looking into the garden. "I couldn't possibly allow you to stay with nothing to do."

"There wouldn't be much to do back at the barracks at this moment either," said Eridanus looking at her. "But I do sense that you are not having a good time as the other ladies are."

Crash turned her glance at him and was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I've been doubtful lately."

Eridanus took a step towards her. "Doubtful? About what may I ask?"

The princess turned away and leaned against a column looking into the garden again. "I'm just having suspicions against my prince. Lately he has been distant and lacking interest in me."

"Why would you suspect a thing like that?"

Crash turned around towards the courtyard watching the guests laughing and socializing with each other. "He's been eyeing other ladies of the kingdom recently, refusing to show up at any dinner socials with me, and being very flirtatious with the other ladies. It could be my paranoia, but it's getting a worse by each passing day. He had told me he'd be here tonight for a special announcement, but I have yet to see him. So my suspicions are very strong right now. Just a feeling I have. I can't shake it."

Eridanus saw the sadness in her eyes and then noticed in the distance a well dress man walking towards them. Crash turned her head and saw him approached her with a smile. He held out his hand to her and leaned down to her.

"My princess," said the man as she looked at him.

Crash was silent for short moment and sighed. "You're late, Eldren."

"I'm sorry my lady," said Eldren. "I had to have a talk with my father and had to arrange some stuff for the announcement."

"Announcement?" asked Crash.

Eldren leaned over and took Crash's hand and place a kissed on it then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "A very special announcement, you would be very happy to be a part of."

The princess looked up at Eldren then remembered Eridanus standing behind her. She turned facing him. Eldren gave a glance at Eridanus and whispered to Crash. "Who's he?"

"He's Sir Eridanus," replied Crash keeping her eyes on Eridanus. "My guardian knight."

"They assigned you a Guardian Knight?" Eldren said puzzled. "It's a bit pointless I think. Why would they need to assign you a night when you already have me to protect you?"

Crash turned to Eridanus and gave him an upset look. "Why must you be so awfully arrogant?"

"What?" Eldren said innocently putting his arms around her.

"Princess," began Eridanus. "Perhaps we should just join the rest of the guests. It looks like they are gathering around the King again."

"Ah yes," said Eldren has he pulled Crash through the crowd. "The announcement."

Eridanus stood in place as he watched Eldren and Crash rush through the crowd. He straightened his blazer and then walked through the crowd following their path. He made it through the crowd and walked over to Phoenix and the other Guardian Knights and stood next to them. The queen once again tapped her wine glass to get the court's attention for another announcement. The room became silent and all attention was on the King.

Phoenix turned to Eridanus and smiled. "I suppose you're in for a whole mess of annoyances."

"What do you mean?" Eridanus said quietly.

"My sister," said Phoenix.

"Ah yes. It has been a decade since I last saw her. I don't think she remembers me much."

"Well you've only been around her a total of what? Five times?"

"It's not a pressing issue, Phoenix. I figured she would remember the guy that broke her fall from the cherry tree."

"Eri, that was many years ago. It's not what worries me anyway."

Eridanus looked at Phoenix at from the corner of his eye and then shakes his head slightly with a sigh.

"Are you afraid she's going to blurt out embarrassing stories about your childhood antics?" Eridanus said.

Phoenix gave Eridanus an evil look. Eridanus chuckled at him and stood there staring at Crash and Eldren.

"Well she's not been herself lately anyway," said Phoenix. "I'm just getting worried about her well-being and her mental state."

"Is there something I need to be worried about?" asked Eridanus looking at Phoenix from the corner of his eye.

Phoenix sighed and looked straight ahead. "I'm just being 'big bother' protective that's all. Can't stand to see her unhappy. She used to be much happier than she is now, before she became involved with Eldren."

Eridanus stood quiet and looked straight ahead at the king and queen. "She was eleven last I saw her, at the summer fireworks festival. Then she seems to have disappeared off the face of the star system."

"That's because she's usually holed up in her room being trained to be a proper lady or out in the garden with the other girls," replied Phoenix. "Oh off the subject, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity are here somewhere, or so I've heard."

"I suppose we should meet up with Endymion and do a little catching up since we last hung out," said Eridanus.

King Herschel walked over to Gerald and smiled at the court. Gerald cleared his throat to begin his speech. "My dear guests, tonight we are here to celebrate the knighting of our newest guardian knights who will continue to uphold a tradition that's been going on here in the constellation kingdoms for centuries. It is a grand day for these fine gentlemen to follow the knight's code and be of service to the kingdoms they are from.

However tonight we are also here to celebrate another wonderful announcement. An engagement one might say. Our kingdom will be gladly happy to announce the future bindings with the kingdom of Betelgeuse in which, Prince Eldren of Betelgeuse has asked for permission to be united with our daughter, Princess Crash."

Crash eyes opened wide in shocked as she heard the announcement, and excited applause echoed throughout the room. Eridanus gaged the princess reaction and was emotionless throughout the announcement. He joined in on the applause not very enthused. Crash turned to look at Eldren who was already getting down on one knee holding her hand in his. He looked up at her smiling contently and pulled out long box opening it to reveal a lovely charm bracelet with a few charms already attached to the links. The princess looked down at him a bit confused.

"My dear princess, I would be honored if you wish to spend the rest of your life with me," said Eldren. "Rings are usually used in this tradition but I wished for something more special to both you and me, but I hope you would accept this as a sign of our engagement and hopeful marriage in the future. My princess, would you be my wife?"

The princess looked at the bracelet then at Eldren, she didn't know what to say to the offering and looked at the court that was quiet in anticipation in her answer. Eridanus watched her as she looked around. When her eyes met his he felt something strange fill up inside of him. The look in her eyes gave him signs that she wasn't sure about the decision. Crash then turned to look at her mother and father who were smiling very happily at the proposal and she didn't want to break their hearts. She turned and looked back at Eldren who was smiling waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath and released the words from her mouth.

"I will."

Eldren smiled and stood up and gave her a long hug. "We'll be so very happy together."

Crash put her arms around Eldren to return the hug, but not noticing Eldren was looking into the crowd at a lady of the court who was winking back at him. They broke the hug and Eldren proceeded to the bracelet on Crash's wrist. She looked at the bracelet and then back at Eldren then tried to force a smile to him. Then they turned to the court and bowed to the group as the walls echoed in applause.

"Now it's really time to celebrate!" said Gerald as he popped the cork off a wine bottle.

Eridanus sensed the sadness in Crash and stood there silently watching as Eldren the two kings and queen talked amongst them, while serving the wine to each other. The servants around the courtyard proceeded to serve the guest wine glasses in the celebration.

Phoenix sighed and turned his back to the royal parties, and looked through the crowd. "I'm not happy about this one bit."

"Are you ever happy with anyone your sister has been with?" asked Eridanus. "I have heard the many threats you wish upon her previous boyfriends."

"Most of them were jerks," said Phoenix. "Eldren I feel is the biggest of them all. She just never seemed to be happy with him. She's my little sister man."

"Well I'll be sure she is happy with this engagement," said Eridanus turning to Phoenix. "Besides you'll be having your hands full with your own lady."

"Well the ladies are off in their little corner waiting for Crash so they can celebrate the engagement anyway," Phoenix said rubbing the back of his head. "Let's find Endymion. We can have a nice drink with him."

"Alright," said Eridanus. Phoenix started to walk through the crowd and Eridanus began to follow. Taking a few steps he stopped for a bit and turned back to look at Crash who still had a sad expression on her face. He sighed then turned away and followed Phoenix.


End file.
